


A Future Carved

by Lizlow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: Deliberately navigated had been their decision to come here, to this place tucked away in a safe thicket, checked over time and time again. It is a cabin, warmly lit by a charged fire, which has since dried the moisture from their stresses. It should give them the rest they so very much need before they choose to adventure out into the wider world once more. Sarlic, topping off all expectations, had designed a plan and, with it instilled in his mind, made sure to collect the proper materials, to be sure he’d not lack enough of them, along the way. If they are to stay here then they may as well have something to do, something that he’s considered teaching her before.This particularsomethingis whittling, a little hobby he enjoys quite a bit, one that hones his focus, putting into practice the attentive valor he claims is in his possession.Thisis his battle now; it is one of the arts... and assistance in an energetic young lady being able to understand and accomplish it.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Future Carved

**Author's Note:**

> for gumikneehigh on twitter! thank you very much!

Deliberately navigated had been their decision to come here, to this place tucked away in a safe thicket, checked over time and time again. It is a cabin, warmly lit by a charged fire, which has since dried the moisture from their stresses. It should give them the rest they so very much need before they choose to adventure out into the wider world once more. Sarlic, topping off all expectations, had designed a plan and, with it instilled in his mind, made sure to collect the proper materials, to be sure he’d not lack enough of them, along the way. If they are to stay here then they may as well have something to do, something that he’s considered teaching her before.

This particular _something_ is whittling, a little hobby he enjoys quite a bit, one that hones his focus, putting into practice the attentive valor he claims is in his possession. _This_ is his battle now; it is one of the arts... and assistance in an energetic young lady being able to understand and accomplish it. Ever since his retirement from the arena, Sarlic’s fondness for this field of crafting has only grown. Closeness with the tiniest of blades, precise cuts, prideful displays, his _excellent_ memory only benefits his work.

When it comes to her, often times, Sayori’s enjoyment loves to get the better of her, since she’s just so eager to show off what she can do, everywhere. It may not even be _just_ that though, since that bounce tends to come even where there’s merely something new, yet small, to see. Perhaps one could say that it’s curiosity that has bitten her. Expanding vastly outward before them comes her openness to new ventures, her vision capturing every corner, and she’s since learned many a new affection. She’s spoken of dreams, of reaches unknown, puzzling every little piece - and he hasn’t the answer for them all. So, _so_ , no matter how far away those chases will get her, he’d certain that they’ll hold moments like these clearly, dearly. Sarlic will log them down, at the very least. These are their recorders; even if her attention might one day divert, it’ll be there for her. All the way until the moment she digs through the wall that he’s stored it behind to reveal it, and beyond too. Until she finds her own path, until her ears locate and lock on to the sounds of her own calling, adventuring - and crafting - together is fine by his book.

Regardless, it’s times like these that he’s grown fond of. See, just like a little sister, Sayori turns to both bug and endear him. That will not, _should not_ , change.

With all this thought over, they settle into the groove of it all. Hands, defy and focused, are placed as well as they can be. He feels her gaze bearing on his actions; however, this does not come to impede him. To learn by observation is a key technique to employ. They’ve decided on creatures, creatures that easily grow on someone if they think about them enough. It’s a simple place to start, one a beginner should be to hold down it they try, so if she’s trying to witness the basics in addition, then it’s positive.

“Picture them?” He asks her, to be sure that this searching she’s performing is stirred on the right course.

“Of... Of course!”

Sarlic then sizes up her grip, her approach. “You have to hold the knife like this,” he turns his body enough for her to see his hands better, “You need not cut-”

“Yes, I got it, I got it!”

Putting it in layman’s terms, there’s _no reasonable way_ to mess up the concept.

What could be considered concerning rests in the execution, which could snap out of grasp like the crackling fire. One thought astray will invite the flames to their palms. Still, on a much more positive note, this company is one that is worthy - or should be - to be trusted with the matter of things going as planned. If she's already seemingly having a ball, it must have caught her interest.

That’s pleasing to Sarlic, this man whose rather attached to this method of bidding the seconds adeu. If Sayori can learn while the time ticks by, and be kept happily occupied all the while? It’s perfect. Something to do, to channel all her excess movement into. The benefit is lain before them, granted by a spurned pastime that could, very well, become a _family_ trait. Should it turn into foundations for her, built from the ground up, then wouldn’t that be grand?

Narrow in. Picture the subject, to the best of his memory. Should they have revisited the visage? Perhaps, if they had decided earlier, they could have, but what difference would it have made, with such a basic shape? It’s a given, that what is essentially a _starter_ would not need to be reviewed prior.

That’s what his confidence says.

He can hear her humming, softly. It’s serene, the fire mixing with the ever-slight melody. Attention turns to be solely on the work before them, so they needn’t share anymore words between each other. It’s a hands off approach, to let her feel what each tiny movement can do. How much should be cut on one side? What about the shape of this next part? As he asks these questions, his mental picturing reshapes each creature, and the effort ties itself deeply within the realms of ability.

“Sarlic, that’s _adorable_! Look at its head!”

The carefully-settled peace that had settled in so neatly shatters by the hand of these antics of hers. It is to be expected, since she becomes restless when the air fails to build its own story. Words of any kind must be their friends, their brethren, their family. Just as they are. It is to be foreseen, as she latches onto what is there, and what hasn’t been spoken just yet. Is this comment a nit-pick, or are her intentions something different?

“It’s..! It’s..! Haha, so..!”

Well, excuse, _excuse!_ Behold his artistry! _Clearly_ , this looks correct; _this_ is the spitting image of all it is supposed to be. There’s no rhyme or reason why it would be lacking in that manner. So _why_ is she giggling herself near breathless, with all her might? If she doesn’t pay attention to her own design, if she doesn’t note her own movement, she’ll risk cutting her finger - or worse. Be mindful, this lesson is something he’d rather _not_ have be the express sourcing of a freshly-received injury.

_Good_. It’s fine. It’s settled. Sayori considered things more, so she put her tools down before she chose to go and directly poke fun at his _skillfully-crafted_ woodland miniature.

Again, observe closely. See it, and its little... sort of lumpy head? It’s _just_ like one of the ones he’s seen before, he swears it! Should there be any doubt, at all? Of course not, for who has seen more skies thus far?

“Hey.”

Sarlic glazes the surface with his interjection. It won’t be enough, so he’ll lay it thicker. Such furrowing is illuminated by the fire, played up by the dried, wooden carvings in theirs hands, whose cast shadows develop into indictactors, displayers of the bullseyes, and mistakes, they’ve hit. This lesson has been a journey, a trek of its own accord.

He sighs. Sayori really is something else, making fun of his work like this. What is so hilarious? He’s got the experience, so what nerve does she have? The more it lingers, the more he feels it coming, so he releases a second long breath.

“I think the mouth’s really close, but..!”

“ _Hey_.”

“But..! Hahaha!”

“Hmph.”

Breath in and out. Do it once more, slowly. Realign. Glance toward her and let her know he’s _tired_ of this. That she’s overreacting, a bit infuriating. She’s likely doing this because looks even -- _hm_. His pride doesn’t want to admit it, because he should have outdone himself.

But the amateur-looking creation seems to be his.

He certainly hadn’t expected the tides to shift this way, and so he must put thought into his response. To do this, Sarlic consumes the rest of their surroundings. What can he make a point of? What should he speech consist of, if he is to even make a step back?

“Yours...”

“Ye-ahaha-yes?”

There Sayori is, unable to even speaking without her laughter interrupting. Still. _Unbelievable_. Time to take her down a peg, even if he _might_ be aware of the fact that he won’t be winning this exchange. He has to _edge_ up. Careful, but assured. It’s denial that blends in with the simplest of competitions. A recognition that she is doing more than fine, partnered with a newfound rivalry, spurned by their sibling status.

“Yours is pretty decent... for a first timer.”

“Aww! Thank y-- wait! What..?”

She flashes the most fleeting look of surprise he has yet seen, with it swiftly morphing right back to her teasing amusement. She lays her eyes upon his second miniature, and her hands don’t even need to touch his artisan craft to allot her the chance to soak up that it’s just as overshot as the first one.

“This one too! Look at its eyes! They’re so big!”

“Haa...”

“Sarlic, what happened? I thought you knew everything?”

What is he to do when these coals continue to burn when he fans at those flames? For this task, he did not fail; he will not fail. She, despite the laughter that has returned to her, seems to display fondness for his work. At least, she will not stop looking at them. Plus, she stuck to working on her own.

Sarlic looks back to the figures that are of his handiwork, each of a separate creature and judged since completion. Rough... truthfully is an understatement, he will concede once more, but, and perhaps the fire can attest to this, but there’s still warmth. From notches freshly made and hearts revealing all the more. Now, he certainly realizes she’ll never let him live this down. That’s just how it’ll be. This, _this_ will be part of the memories she’s made, and he feels that, _yes_ , she’ll be inclined to bring it up from time to time.

_Sarlic, do you recall when we made those carvings, in that cabin? Yours were sooo cute!_

Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.

“They look just fine.”

“They do! They do! But, haha, it’s... w-well, you see!”

She leans over closer, and tries her best to stifle back another fit. And it functions, enough to be significant, and she greets in full lungs of air for the first time in what must feel like hours. Refreshing, unweaving, to display her relaxation, she even stretches out her arms.

Is she entirely, absolutely, and finally completed with the processing of the information that has waved before her? Are these the stars she wishes to grab? And will she hold on them when she finally makes the leap from his sphere to her own? Surely, she’ll land on her feet, but what memory be captured in her arms?

Will she write of the skies she is witnessing? Of spotting collections of little fellows just like the carvings they made?

“Hey, Sarlic? Can I keep yours? You... You can have mine too.”

“...Yeah, I suppose.”

“Hehe, thanks. I want to remember this, you know?”

That much is understandable. She’ll probably remember the worst, most embarrassing images. He will as well though. The trips, the bedheads, it’s his job. That’s something he doesn’t mind. Not at all. Even if it’s her mission to strike right at all the nerves he has, life would be rather droll, he feels, if the days did not play out like this, if they couldn’t contain memories like this.

They’ve carved those right out of the wooden blocks that make up themselves, haven’t they?

This one thing, this hobby of his that he’s so fond of. Even if his examples weren’t the greatest in this moment, at least he got to show her. Pass it on. Perhaps she’ll share it with someone else. He’d like that. It’s an excellent thought, one that could almost make him forgive her for laughing at him.

“Hahahaha, I- _ha_ -I’m sorry, but I still!”

“ _Ha_.”

An unending grip, as tight and as powerful as her own physical one. Expected, but he’ll get her back another day. For now, he allows another sigh to fall out, listening as the fire fails to burn out. No, it is mere fuel for her, long as the sun greets the night. There is no drowning out her energy; he can see the way she’s bouncing in her glee.

Whittle away at the seconds, each knick is not one wasted. Precious, smooth parts are shined, they glisten. But that is not all that is made, for there are blemishes as well. Dull marks that support the structure. And it stands, stands even with the weathering.

They’ll be there. That’s what it means, even if the past hasn’t been the best, there’s a future, right there. For her to share his overconfident mistake to others in, and for him to fight her right back.

It may be a lumpy model, with the blips and bruises standing right out, but... even then, it is adored, beautiful.


End file.
